God of War: The Final War
by pta917
Summary: Kratos has been the God of War for years and now in 2012 his biggest challeng will appear
1. Info

Soon I'm going to start a God of war fanfiction the will take place in the present.

In it Kratos will be the God of War, so only the first game happened.

Any creature or god or titan tha happears looks like their GOW version.

Kratos as the Golden Fleece, the Blades of Athena and will use the Divine Reckoning.

If the Kraken happears it will look like the one in the 1981 version of Clash of the Titans.

I will change some things from the GOW story.

And **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE GOW SERIES OR CLASH OF THE TITANS**.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **First chapter. If someone doesn't know what the Dias is it's the area where Zeus and Kratos face in the beginnig of GOW 3, Hera looks healthy unlike GOW 3

**Olympus (Dias)**

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Kratos, Hermes, Helios, Hera and Athena were in the Dias discussing the most rescent crysis.

''What are we going to do? We cannot stand here as a mortal intends to destroi Olympus.'' Zeus said looking at the other gods

''I say Kratos should take care of this. It's because of him that this is happening.'' Hermes said

''Thats true brother, but if he goes he will need help.'' Poseidon said to Zeus

''I need no help.'' Kratos said jumping down the Dias to the entrance of his throne room follewed by Athena

**Kratos throne room**

''What are you going to do?'' Athena asked

''I'm doing what they want, they may not say it but I know they want be to go after Alrik.'' Kratos said

''Wasn't he the Barbarian King?''

''Yes he was before I made my deal with Ares.''

''If your going to go take this. If you use it the mortal will think that your using normal clothes and not your armor.'' Athena said grabing a green jewel

Kratos took it and walked up to the precipice and after looking at Athena one more time he jumped down and after a long fall he landed on top of empire state building.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **If anyone doesn't know the name of the creatures or something else go to the GOW wiki to find out, the man looks like the Kurgan. Alrik looks like he did in GOW 2

**New York (streets)**

Kratos walked threw the streets looking around for anything that could send him to Alrik when he saw a man walking after him, the man was wearing black leather and had long black hair.

Kratos walked into an alley and prepared to attack, so when the man appeared he striked.

''Call your self Spartan.'' the man said grabing his blades

''Hades?'' Kratos asked

''Yes.''

''I don't need your help.''

''I'm not going after the Barbarian. I have heard that he's going to awake the Titans so I'm here to help you if he manages to do that. And my hife is back with her mother so I don't have much to do.''

''Just don't get in my way again.'' Kratos said walking away

Kratos and Hades walked off the alley when they heard the familier sound of death. Running at them was a group of people runnig from Undead Legionnaires led by two Legionnaire Captains on Griffins.

Kratos didn't even think he ran threw the croud of people and jumped into the Legionnaires, first he grabed one by his arm and threw him into two others another tryed to stab him but he ducked throwing his blades into the Legionnaires stomach and with a final move he sliced him in two, after killing it the other three jumped on top of him followed by the other ten Kratos was overwhelmed till Hades, now in his normal from, summened the soul of a Chimera that burned part of them releasing Kratos.

''And you say you didn't need my help.'' Hades said punching a Legionnaire

Kratos got back up when one of Captains threw his scythe at him, he grabed it and threw a blade of Athena to attach himself to the Captains Griffin. Kratos jumped on to the Griffins back and stabed the scythe into the Captain and then into the Griffin killing it and making them crash into a car. Kratos got back up from the explosion and saw that Hades had just finished killing the rest of the Undead when they heard a laught.

''Kratos do you remember me?'' the man said

They looked up and there was Alrik riding a Black Griffin.

''As we speak my army destrois every city in this world so they are ready for the Titans. And now Kratos its time for payback.'' Alrik said flying at him

Alrik using a scythe impaled Kratos and draged him to the top of a building.

Kratos got back up and looked around seeing the destruction that Alriks army was causing.

''Come down here and face me as a warrior.'' Kratos yelled

''I wish I could but I can't do that right now. They will take care of you for now.'' Alrik said as a group of Minotaur Grunts happeared from the ground

The minotaurs brought their axes down on Kratos, who unleashed Divine Reckoning sending the minotaur backwards, even sendind three down the building leaving only two, one of them threw its axe at Kratos who grabed and threw it back at the minotaurs head killing it and immediately tackled the other off the building. The minotaur fell to its death while Kratos used the blades to attach himself to the building but when he looked down he saw a Basilisk climbing up the building.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **First boss

Kratos climbed up the building dodging the Basilisk fire balls, when one of them hit the windows on top of him he jumped inside the building so he could have a better spot to fight.

The Basilisk smashed his claws into the building trying to catch him, Kratos swung his blades at the claws and after a few hits the Basilisk fired a stream of fire at him forcing Kratos to stop his attacks. The Basilisk removed his arm from the building and looked around trying to find him, who from nowhere threw his blades into its right eye making it go crazy with pain Kratos using all of his strenght started to smash the Basilisks head into the floor resulting in the floor crashing sending Kratos into the offices below and the Basilisk releasing himself from Kratos blades.

Kratos ran deeper into the office as the Baslisk used his claws again to find him, he ran up the claws, into the Basilisks arm and finally he jumped into the air charging his blades he stabed them into the creatures right eye making it explode sending Kratos and the Basilisk crashing to the ground below.

The Basilisk got back up and tryed to eat Kratos who unleashed Divine Reckoning into its mouth but it didn't stop it from eating him, after a few moments the Basilisk stomach blew open finally killing the beast.

''They are coming.'' Hades said walking up to Kratos

''I have to go after Alrik.'' Kratos said cleanig the blood off his face

''Whell he is in a milatary ship in the ocean. So Athena decided to send the Pegasus to take you there.''

The Pegasus landed near them waiting for Kratos, he walked up to it and grabed a bow that was attched to it and set tof to the ship.


	5. Chapter 4

Kratos flew to the aircraft carrier and on his way there he was meet by Alrik and his griffin.

''Finally Ghost of Sparta our time as come.'' Alrik said before flying at him

Kratos flew under him sending his blades into the griffins chest and started pulling him, Alrik saw this and jumped at Kratos sending them both into the ocean.

Kratos grabed Alrik by the throat and stabed him several times, Alrik after a few blows used his hammer to throw Kratos into the ship, he got back up just to find himself surrounded by Cyclop Brutes, Minotaur Grunts, Minotaur Hammer Grunt and Gorgon Serpents. Kratos got back up and attacked the gorgons first swinging his blades at them, one of the cyclops smashed his club into the ground trying to kill Kratos who activated Divine Reckoning weacking several enemys including one gorgon.

He jumped on its back and using his blades he removed its head, after that he lifted it in the air unleashing a beam that petrified most of the enemys so he used another Divine Reckoning destroing them, grabing his bow Kratos started firing killing the remaing enemys.

''It's time for me to go back, the Titans are on their way and I need to keep my part of our deal to them.'' Alrik said from his griffin

As he said this the ship began to move, Kratos looked around and saw something rising from the water.

''Looks like one of them is already here.'' Alrik said

The Titan revealed himself to be Typhon, who after seeing Kratos smashed his fist into the ship breaking it in two. Kratos called the Pegasus that appeared as fast as he called it, Kratos was able to fly away before the Titan destroid what was left of the ship.

''You wont escape olimpian.'' Typhon yelled blowing a gust of wind at him

Kratos was able to catch up with Alrik, flying agains him and jumping into his griffin.

''This time I will have your head.'' Alrik said raising his hammer

Kratos grabed the hammer and stabed Alrik in the gut, he kicked Kratos off of him and smashed the hammer against him but before he fell into the city below he threw his blades into the griffins neck dragging him and Alrik down with him crashing into a building.

The griffin and Kratos were the first to recover it tryed to bite him but Kratos grabed his upper jaw stabing one of his blades into it and after a few twisting motions he ripped it off.

''That was a beautiful creature you killed and now you will join it in Hades.'' Alrik said getting back up

Alrik tackled Kratos into a wall and started to beat him with his hammer when he was preparing for the third blow Kratos stabed his blade into Alriks arm and another into his left eye forcing him to droop his hammer. Alrik yelled in anger and punched Kratos to the ground, while he was on the floor Alrik grabed his hammer giving Kratos time to get back up and stabed his blades into his right arm twisting it and stabed him a few more time on his back finally grounding him.

Kratos prepared to kill him with his own hammer when the ground cracked near the building sending volcanic rocks everywhere.

''Looks like Perses has arrive.'' Alrik said getting back up

Kratos smashed the hammer into him sending the barbarian into a wall, he ran at him and threw the hammer right into his head.

''You wont defeate the ...'' Alrik said before Kratos smashed his head like a melon


	6. Chapter 5

Perses and Typhon were now free on New York and the other Titans, Cronos,Gaia, Hyperion, Oceanus, Epimetheus and Thera were now free all over the world.

Kratos kicked Alriks body off the building and started to look around Perses was still emerging from the ground and Typhon was still approaching but before he could act Perses punched a whole threw the building. He ran thew the roof and jumped into the streets below, the Titan threw a volcanic rock at him it crashed in front of him and turned into a Titan Minotaur. It charged Kratos who jumped on its back and started to stab it in the back the minotaur grabed and threw Kratos throwing him into a car he charged at Kratos but before he could hit him he was tackled by the soul of a Centaur General sending it into a store.

''Spartan.'' Hades said appearing from a destroid building kicking a dead Fallen Legionnaire out of his way

The minotaur got back up and threw a wall at Hades, Kratos threw his baldes his chest and removed the rock protecting his core the minotaur grabed one of the blades and threw Kratos into a wall. The Titan Minotaur raised his arms to crush Kraots when Hades threw his claws stoping him and giving Kratos he opportunity to stab his claws into his core killing it.

''Kratos there you are.'' Typhon said

The Titan smashed his hand into the ground sending a chocke wave making the ground shake all around them and creating a few ice crystals that turned into Erebus Minotaurs.

''Run that way.'' Kratos yelled runnig threw the buildings

Kratos started firing his bow at the creatures slowing them down but thats when Perses grabed them both and tryed to smash them, Kratos and Hades were able to stop his hand and jumped out Hades fell to the roof of a building and Kratos stabed his blades into the Titans arm and ran up his arm, climbed up his neck and threw his blades into his left eye.

The Titan roared in pain grabing Kratos and smashing him in his hand amd finally threw him into the streets. Kratos got back up with his armor cracked and looked at Hades fighting Typhon, he called the Pegasus and flew at Perses.

''You wont win olympian.'' Perses said firing lava at him

Kratos dodged and jumped into his eye again with his blades charged and stabed them into him he started to stab it repeatedly and one final time in the center using his strenght Kratos removed the Titans eye out.

''You'll pay for that.'' Perses yelled in pain has the lava came out of his eye socket.


	7. Chapter 6

Perses yelled in pain as Kratos jumped back onto the Pegasus, he started throwing pieces of buildings at him.

''Come back here.'' Perses yelled in rage

Kratos flew right at Perses who this time grabed him and the Pegasus, Kratos climbed out of the Titans hand before he smashed the Pegasus. Perses tryed to grab Kratos with his other hand but he started runnig up his arm again even with this Perses was able to grab him.

''Its the end Kratos.'' Perses said looking at him before trying to smash him

Kratos before being smashed jumped out of the Titans hand and into his mouth.

''Were did you go?'' Perses said

Realising the he had just swallowed him Perses decided to go and help Typhon, but before he could he started to fell a pain in his stomach that just got worse and worse till his stomach blew open with Kratos jumping out of him.

''You bastard. I will end you.'' Perses said grabing Kratos and trowing him into a nearby building

Kratos got back up after being thrown when he saw Titan Minotaurs climbing up the building, he prepared to fight when Hades came crushing down into the building.

''Looks like your fight isn't going that well. We need something else to do.'' Hades said getting back up

As they fought the minotaurs Typhon happeared.

''Hades we aren't finished yet.'' he said

''Kratos help me.'' Hades said throwing his claws at Typhon trying to take his sould

Kratos jumped onto Typhons arm and climbed till he reached his forehead, slamming a charged Barbarian Hammer into him enough times to weaken him and for Hades to take his sould. The Titan fell on his knees just before falling into the buildind Hades was standing.

''Typhon.'' Perses yelled seeing his Titan brother fall

Hades threw his claws at him but he was smart enough to grab them and started to slam him into the ground.

''Perses come here and kill me.'' Kratos yelled

''It will be a pleasure.'' Perses said smashing him

Kratos stabed his blades into Perses fist and when Perses raised his hand he jumped jumped into his head. Kratos charged his blades and stabed them into the titans head creating and explosion, Perses roared in pain just before falling back into the hole he had climbed out before.

''Its over.'' Hades said


End file.
